


Art: Breaking Habits

by Seleya889 (Hinky_Hippo)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinky_Hippo/pseuds/Seleya889
Summary: Gibbs is finally ready to let Tony inside the walls he erected around his heart after Shannon and Kelly's deaths. When he's injured in an explosion, he loses all memory of their relationship. With the help of a certain scheming director, circumstances conspire to keep them apart.  Will they find their way back to each other? (Hiatus AU)Story: G/D slashArt: Gen





	Art: Breaking Habits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elbeeinthewild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbeeinthewild/gifts).



I was unable to post my art on our posting date, so I had to wait for everyone to have their own special day. My apologies to my author and the mods.

Thanks to Jacie for, once again, moderating this challenge for the fandom. It is richer because of your efforts.

 

This piece was submitted a year ago, but then abandoned by the author. It is one of my favorites from my collection, and holds a Very Special place in my heart, and involved way, waaaay more layers than I ever want to think about. This art was inspired and created when Michael left NCIS, giving us so many wonderful memories, reruns, and fanfic with which to let VSAAD live on forever. I was so incredibly pleased that it was chosen this year by one of my favorite NCIS fanfic writers.

 

Thanks so much, Elbeeinthewild, for your amazing story. Your vision of Tony and Gibbs just tugs at my heart like no other. Oh, what could have been in any iteration of that dynamic! Keep writing, and I'll happily keep reading! (OMG! You wrote slash???! LOL!)

 

*fliffles fingers* Scurry off now, and read the story!!!!!! Picture/cover art below the linkie.

 

[Breaking Habits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612154/chapters/33772596)

 

"Gibbs is finally ready to let Tony inside the walls he erected around his heart after Shannon and Kelly's deaths. When he's injured in an explosion, he loses all memory of their relationship. With the help of a certain scheming director, circumstances conspire to keep them apart.  Will they find their way back to each other? (Hiatus AU)"

 


End file.
